


John Kreese: Still in Saigon

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: Death, Heartbreaking, Sad, War, dead bodies, graphic death, mental illnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: This is a video about John Kreese and all that he experienced in the Vietnam war. How he never left the war. All the Hell he went through and the reasons why he beleives in "No Mercy"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "War never ends. Peace is just the Lull between battles." John Kreese Cobra Kai episode 7 "Lull"
> 
> "Ahh "Honor" Let me tell you something; when you're in a war, the other side never fights with any honor. Take it fom me I know. Trust me I been there. Be glad you don't know!" John Kreese Cobra Kai episode 7 "Lull"

Summary of the Video. Starts out with John Kreese's army picture that hangs in the dojo. Then it shows all the things he went through in Vietnam. After that it shows John Kreese in the Karte Kid movies and in Cobra Kai up to the present day. 

 


	2. "Dead men messing with his head"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of "Still in Saigon" this is what goes through John Kreese's mind daily. The way he feels about the world and his place in it. The reason he is "psycho" is that he has dead men messing with his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I got Violence in my head  
> and all my friends are dead.  
> I got white noise in my brain  
> And it's always been the same"  
> Nuncuk" by SAINT PHNX
> 
> "I don't need no deadmen bullets in my chest  
> Me myself and I; we don't need nobody else  
> No I don't cos I'm good on my own  
> I don't neded no deadmen messing with my head'  
> Nunchuk by SAINT PHNX

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHT TO ANY OF THE VIDEO OR MUSIC CONTENT. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THESE VIDEOS AND MY CHANNEL ISN'T MONETIZED. I MAKE THESE VIDEOS TO ENJOY THE COBRA KAI FANDM.


End file.
